


The Things We Do For Pride

by ArielSakura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Narcissa Knows What She Is Doing, POV Narcissa Black Malfoy, Polyjuice Potion, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: When Narcissa discovers Lucius' infertility, she will not allow herself to be saddled with such shame. And an egg once cracked, can sometimes yield more than one yolk.





	The Things We Do For Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All, I participated in a challenge for the facebook group 'Draco's Den' while these fics are not necessarily my usual style, I hope you will still enjoy them! 
> 
> This story was written for Round 1: Narcissa Malfoy/Abraxas Malfoy and The Polyjuice Potion
> 
> SELF CARE WARNING: Please pay attention to the tags.

  
  
Narcissa sat and brushed her golden hair forward over her shoulder. Head tilted lazily to the side and eyes partly closed as she waited patiently for the household to fall asleep. Humming to herself contently, she set the brush down and began to sweep her hair up and off centre. It wasn’t a style she usually wore, preferring not to wear any characteristics of a _cocotte._

Her eyes flicked to the struggling body upon her bed and her painted lips crept into a slow, satisfied smile. 

Everything was going according to plan. 

She leant forward and studied herself in the mirror. Cheap, overstated make-up, plunging negligee that left nothing to the imagination, hair pinned to the side so as to lie easier on one’s back. 

She was the perfect picture of Abraxas’ tart. 

Well, apart from the physical resemblance. 

Standing from her velvet-covered stool, she plucked the slowly bubbling, mud-coloured potion from the vanity and made her way towards the bed. The woman struggled harder against her bonds as she drew nearer. 

Narcissa simply sneered at her useless folly and summoned a few loose hairs from her head. Placing them into the glass, she watched as it turned a drab beige colour. 

She sniffed disdainfully, but really, what else should she have expected from a shallow bland chit such as this?

Dutifully she swallowed until the very last drop rolled over her tongue. The thick potion bubbling in her throat and stomach until her skin began to imitate it.

The changes eventually slowed until they stilled, and Narcissa caught her reflection in the mirror. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she sent a casual stunner at the identical figure on the bed. She cast steel about her mind and will, determined in her course of action, before disillusioning herself and setting off down the marble halls of the manor. Her chambers warded themselves behind her, unable to let in even her infertile husband. 

Not that he knew such a thing of course, but after a year and then some of trying, Narcissa had grown suspicious and sought answers for herself, secretly. Once she was certain, she devised a way to get herself pregnant with a Malfoy heir. She would not allow herself to be besmirched. To walk through society in childless shame. 

No. She was a Black. She deserved better than to be saddled with such a life. With such _ridicule._ And if she managed to eliminate two Augrey’s with one cast? Well, that simply showed how well placed she was at Hogwarts. 

She paused at the door, taking a moment to whisper an incantation. It was the right time of her cycle to be doing this. But a little magic to ensure events ‘stuck’ would not go astray. With a little extra thought, perhaps another to smooth things along?

She breathed deeply once more and knocked softly on the door. Letting the disillusionment drop finally. 

A hacking rasp bid her entrance and she opened the door to reveal Abraxas Malfoy, her father-in-law, in all his despicable unattractiveness. 

Oh, he had the Malfoy looks, but they did nothing to hide the barbarous and cruel man inside. 

He sneered at her, commented upon her late arrival as he beckoned her closer and gripped her arm hard enough to bruise when she drew near. He pulled her harshly to the bed and tore the flimsy lingerie from her breasts and down her waist. 

He did not care that she cried out in shocked surprise. Only rolled them so he was between her thighs. His knee pushing her legs apart as his hands busied themselves with her now much larger breasts. 

Sighing and rolling her eyes internally at what she was to put up with, Narcissa resigned herself to the lacklustre experience. 

One of his hands had reached down to tug on his own cock before he thrust harshly into her with a growl. He grunted filthy things into her ear as he encountered her earlier lubrication spell and mistook it. Narcissa simply began her own performance, mimicking the sounds and cries she had eavesdropped upon. 

Abraxas seemed unable to distinguish them and simply carried on until he stilled inside her. She sighed in relief, the first part of her plan now over. Abraxas shoved off her body and headed for the bathroom. Narcissa used the opportunity to seal his seed inside her. Ensuring it would take root within her before she stood. 

The water ran inside the bathroom still and Narcissa used the time to perform a switching spell. She pointed her wand at his pillows and with a flick of her wrist, they were exchanged for the infected ones inside the trunk in her room. 

Not bothering to correct her clothing before she sailed out of his rooms, Narcissa left. 

 

* * *

 

Nine months later, Narcissa gave birth to Draco Lucius Malfoy, her own husband’s half brother. He never met his father, who had died just two months prior from the deadly, pesky disease that was Dragon Pox. There had been some mild speculation about how he had contracted such an ailment, but it was not long dwelled upon, for how else had he caught it? Than to have come into contact with another inflicted person?

**Author's Note:**

> Please review if you enjoyed the story.


End file.
